Really I Didn't Know
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Dia anakku karena berada di rahim istriku. Apa itu masih belum cukup, Lu?" Sehun memberi tatapan penuh harap. Kepalanya menggeleng sebelum memberi kecupan hangat pada dahi pasangan hidupnya ini. Karena bagaimanapun Tuhan sudah memberi malaikat ditengah – tengah hidup mereka. HunHan Yaoi MPreg! With Xiumin n Sohee.


.oOo.

Really I Didn't Know

HunHan

.oOo.

Didalam kamar bernuansa cerah. Sehun membawa nampan dan menaruhnya pada nakas.

"Lu, ppali makan obatmu," Sehun menyodorkan sebutir pil dan segelas air pada Luhan. Namun langsung ditepis Luhan kasar.

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku," balas Luhan dingin.

Lagi. Ini penolakan yang Luhan beri kesekian kalinya. Sehun tak gentar dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Memantapkan hati, kembali Sehun berusaha membujuk.

"Ini untukmu, Lu. Banyak orang diluaran sana menginginkan tubuh mereka sehat. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Luhan diam tak bergeming. Irisnya menatap kosong pada luar jendela.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah obat ini akan kutinggal disini. Jangan tidak memakannya nanti, Lu. Kasihan bayi kita."

Luhan masih tak bergeming. Sorot matanya berkelana entah kemana.

Sehun sendiri tengah bersiap. Memakai jas lalu mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia tidak mau sampai terlambat. Sebenarnya Sehun enggan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Tapi Luhan tengah berada pada mode tak ingin berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau.. Bodoh!"

Sehun berhenti saat hendak memegang kenop pintu ketika mendengar Luhan bersuara.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada diotakmu, makhluk bodoh!" umpat Luhan. Matanya berair namun raut wajah Luhan tetap datar dan memandang lurus kedepan. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar.

"Kau tahu bukan eh? Kau tahu.. Ya.. Haha.. Kau tahu.." lanjutnya dengan intonasi yang menyedihkan. Tawanya terdengar kaku dan dipaksakan. Hati Sehun sampai – sampai berdenyut perih.

"Lu-" ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Luhan menginterupsinya lebih dulu.

"Oh _Shit_hun. Ahh nama itu bagus bukan? Kekekeke.." Luhan terkekeh bersamaan dengan butiran kristal bening mengalir dipipinya.

Sehun menunduk untuk menahan gejolak lahar panas dalam dirinya.

"Dia bahkan bukan anakmu."

"…"

"Anak ini hasil perbuatanku dengan Xiumin," cerita namja cantik itu. Tangannya mengelus tak minat perutnya yang mulai membesar. Matanya menatap seolah – olah makhluk kecil didalam sana adalah sebuah aib besar dan patut untuk dimusnahkan.

"Diam," Rahang Sehun mengeras saat Luhan menyebut sebuah nama yang ia kutuk keberadaannya.

"Kau tahu? Sakit itu kini semakin jelas Oh _Shit_hun."

Luhan menepuk perutnya agak keras. Sakit. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya. Kalau sakit itu bisa memusnahkan makhluk itu dari tubuhnya, Luhan akan melakukannya.

"Kemana kau saat aku butuhkan?"

Sehun bungkam. Pembicaraan ini lagi yang selalu ia hindari. Karena membuatnya muak sekaligus merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Luhan tidak mengulanginya. Butuh waktu bagi Sehun untuk mencoba menerima buah hasil 'permainan Luhan'. Dan Luhan kembali menggoyahkan keyakinannya.

Juga mengingatkan dirinya atas kesalahan yang sama sekali ingin Sehun buang jauh – jauh.

"Kau laki-laki bodoh! Aku benci anak ini. Lebih baik anak ini mati!"

Bugh!  
Bugh!  
Bugh!

Sehun lekas memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menahan kepalan tangan Luhan yang memukuli perut bawahnya. Tidak. Sesakit apapun hatinya, Sehun tidak akan rela bayi malang itu turut menjadi bagian pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Arrgghh.. Lepas! Kubilang LEPAS!"

"ANI. Kau akan membunuh anak ini, Lu."

Luhan meneteskan airmata. "Lalu? Merawat anak ini? Cih.. Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku tak sudi!"

"Oh Luhan! Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Berfikirlah dengan baik. Bayi ini tidak bersalah. Takdir yang meletakkannya diantara kita. Setahun lebih aku bersamamu, kita tidak juga mendapat keturunan. Sekarang dia ada didepan mata dan kau ingin membuangnya begitu saja?! Tak akan kubiarkan terjadi, Lu!"

Luhan merasa amarah berkumpul dikepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Kenapa laki – laki ini begitu bodoh?!

"DIA BUKAN ANAKMU!" teriak Luhan kencang. Sekaligus menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Dia anakku karena berada di rahim istriku. Apa itu masih belum cukup, Lu?" Sehun memberi tatapan penuh harap. Kepalanya menggeleng sebelum memberi kecupan hangat pada dahi pasangan hidupnya ini. Karena bagaimanapun Tuhan sudah memberi malaikat ditengah – tengah hidup mereka. Meski dengan cara yang tidak pernah Sehun duga.

Luhan terdiam.

Sedikit lebih tenang, Sehun memeluk hangat Luhan.

"Kau cukup pikirkan dia anak kita yang dititipkan dengan cara istimewa, Lu. Jadi kumohon jangan sakiti anak kita.. Lagi."

Cup!

Luhan menangis terisak setelahnya. Sudut hatinya menghangat akibat perkataan Sehun. Ia menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah berselingkuh dengan Xiumin. Namja itu sengaja menghabiskan uangnya dan pergi begitu saja saat tahu Luhan mengandung. Disana pula Luhan kembali mengingat Sehun yang ia campakkan begitu saja. Luhan kembali ke pelukan namja itu sambil menyembunyikan janin yang berusaha ia lenyapkan.

Tapi Sehun lebih dulu tahu.

"Aku memikirkanmu, bodoh! Suami macam apa yang masih mau menerima bayi bukan dari tetesan spermanya sendiri?"

"Itu adalah aku."

"Kau sangat bodoh, Sehun!" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan menangis kembali disana.

'Bahkan kau harus menanggung ini akibat kesalahanku, Lu. Xiumin hyung, maaf. Sudah mencampakkan adikmu.'

_Flashback_

"_Oppa.."_

_Sehun mundur dengan raut syok kentara. Matanya membelalak sedangkan rambutnya sudah tiak karuan lagi. Penuturan gadis cantik didepannya sukses membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana bisa? Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi ruang kepalanya._

"_Itu tidak mungkin, Sohee. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kita pernah melakukannya."_

_Sohee terisak. Bahunya bergetar hebat begitu mendengar penuturan Sehun diluar prediksinya. Selama ini ia mengira Sehun mencintainya, sampai Sohee rela memberikan mahkotanya yang berharga demi mendapatkan namja sempurna ini._

"_Malam itu saat makan malam di apartementku. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa, oppa?"_

_Langsung saja Sehun mengobrak – abrik ingatannya saat pesta tahun baru dua bulan lalu. Dimana Sohee mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Malam itu Sehun berniat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sohee lantaran ia merasa tidak bisa lagi memberi cinta lebih untuk gadis itu._

"_Tidak. Aku ingat sekali malam itu aku mengakhiri hubungan kita. Tapi berhubungan seks.."_

"_ANI! OPPA TIDAK PERNAH MEMUTUSKANKU!" teriak Sohee meraung._

_Perlahan Sehun mundur. Matanya mengiba paa sosok rapuh gadis didepannya. Sehun yakin sekali ia tidak melakukannya. Bagiamana bisa ia bernafsu dengan perempuan? Sedangkan ia sadar bahwa orientasinya sudah berubah._

"_Jeongmal mianhae, Sohee. Kau gadis baik. sebaiknya carilah orang lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi itu bukan diriku.."_

"_OPPA!"_

"_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," Sehun membungkuk singkat sebelum berlalu dari sana. Beberapa langkah ia berjalan meninggalkan Sohee, sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya._

"_Nugu?" Sehun berbalik. Namun belum sempat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, sebuah pukulan telak menghantam pipi kanannya. Sehun terhuyung jatuh._

"_Kau! Laki – laki brengsek!"_

_BUGH!_

"_Argghh.."_

_Sreet!_

"_Dengar makhluk albino!"_

_Sehun menatap sayu namja yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Samar ia melihat namja yang didepannya ini mirip dengan Sohee._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun terbata._

"_Aku Xiu Min, kakak dari Sohee. Kau berani – beraninya menghancurkan masa depan adikku! Ingatlah namaku. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu atas adikku. Camkan itu!"_

_Flashback end._

"Sehun, hiks.."

"Ya sayang?" Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan yang kembali terisak kecil. "Hei kenapa menangis?"

"Bisakah hari ini kau menemaniku dirumah?"

Kini dahi Sehun berkerut menjadi tiga lipatan. Tidak biasanya Luhan merengek padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu aku merindukanmu," jawab Luhan pelan dengan pipi bersemu. Sudah lama tidak merasakannya, Luhan memegang dadanya yang berdentum kencang. Ahh.. perasaan cintanya untuk lelaki perkasa ini mulai bangkit kembali.

Sudah waktunya untuk berbenah diri dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku mengabulkannya."

"_Jinjja?_"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Lagipula hari ini pekerjaannya sedikit. Jadi ia bisa mengerjakannya di rumah sambil menemani Luhan. ini kali pertama Luhan memperlihatkan sisi manjanya.

"Eumm karena kau dirumah, aku mau es krim!" ujar Luhan kelewat senang.

Senyum Sehun lenyap seketika.

"_Aniya."_

"_Mwoo? Ya!_ Sehun -"

Ahh.. aku selalu membuat akhir mereka dengan bahagia bukan? Kekekeke…

Jadi readers sekalian, mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua didalam kamar.

"_Kuharap cinta ini akan selamanya. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu kau akan menyakitiku seperti itu, tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Semua sudah berlalu, jadi mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal."_

END

Huahahaha XDD semoga suka yaaa :*


End file.
